


So... You Watch People, Huh?

by DonRicci



Series: Avengers High School AU [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Maraschino Cherries, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… You watch people, huh?” Clint says, picking the cherry off the top of his shake and holding it out to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... You Watch People, Huh?

“So… You watch people, huh?” Clint says, picking the cherry off the top of his shake and holding it out to Loki. “Do you like these? I don’t.”

“I love them.” Loki takes the cherry from him and bites into it. There’s a moment of silence before he answers. “Yeah, it’s interesting.” Another moment of silence and then he twists in his seat and points, discreetly, toward a boy wearing a baseball cap and a hoodie with the hood up. “See him? That’s Wade Wilson. He’ll do pretty much anything if you’re willing to pay him good money. He’s scarred from fighting cancer on and off, though it’s in remission for now. He’s a bit off his rocker, and that’s an understatement, and he thinks no one can love him. He’s got a huge crush on Peter Parker, who he doesn’t think notices him, but Peter’s been watching him ever since Gwen broke up with him. His mom used to abuse him, but now he’s emancipated, and his dad’s never been in his life. He also likes to cross-dress.”

“Wow.” Clint finishes licking the whipped cream off the inside of the lid of his shake. “I’m thoroughly impressed. How the hell did you know all that?”

“He talks to himself.” Loki shrugs. “I just listen, sometimes.”

“So what do you know about me? You’ve been around me a lot, I know you watch me.” Clint feels a small amount of satisfaction at the slightly horrified look Loki rewards him with before starting.

“You haven’t lived with your family for a long time. You were adopted by Natasha’s parents, and you still live with her even though neither of you have seen her parents for ages, I assume your landlord looks the other way as long as you still pay rent, and you have fake IDs for everything else you need. You and Natasha have never been siblings so much as best friends though, best friends with benefits. You have sex and make out sometimes but it doesn’t mean anything. You don’t like maraschino cherries, you do like cooking, I don’t know how long you’ve been doing archery but long enough you never miss, you could probably shoot a bird out of the sky with perfect accuracy but you never will because you love birds too much, especially hawks.” Loki takes a few bites of his ice cream, purposefully not looking at Clint. “I could probably tell you more about yourself but I’m afraid I’ve overdone it already.”

“I could listen to you talk for hours.” Clint says, and then looks a bit taken aback. “Wow I really didn’t mean to say that.” But it’s worth it, he decides, for the small smile it gets from Loki.

“I’m sure I’m not that interesting.” Loki replies, and Clint kicks him gently in the foot.

“Don’t bet on it.” He finishes off his shake with an obnoxious slurp. “Hey look I gotta get going, I have to work in like, an hour, and I need a shower and stuff, you need a ride home?”

Loki shuffles his feet on the floor a bit. “It would be nice, I’m sure Thor’s left without me by now.”


End file.
